Un doc’ qui en sait un peu trop…
by Atlantos
Summary: OS. Le secret de Satoshi est découvert par un médecin. Mais Krad n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec la solution que le doc' propose...


**Disclaimer :** Satoshi Hiwatari et Krad appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki. Le docteur est à moi.

* * *

_**Un doc' qui en sait un peu trop…**_

_Le voyant du téléphone fixe passe au vert et clignote, pendant que la voix que Minako, ma secrétaire, m'informe que mon prochain patient est arrivé. D'une voix posée, je lui demande de le faire patienter encore quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente. Une fois qu'elle a acquiescé, je sors le dossier de ce jeune garçon._

_Satoshi Hiwatari._

_Je me lève, la pochette en main et allume le tableau blanc avant d'y accrocher les radiographies du cerveau de ce Satoshi. Un adolescent intéressant, qui utilise un peu plus son cerveau que la moyenne des humains, qui en utilise environ 10%. Cependant, un détail me gêne considérablement : une partie de son cerveau correspond à la schizophrénie. Après avoir passé en revue une dernière fois les radios, j'éteins le tableau, m'assois à mon bureau, tapote légèrement sur le clavier de mon ordinateur et en quelques clics de souris, je trouve l'électroencéphalogramme de ce garçon. Etrange, car il y a deux courbes sur le même graphique. _

_xxx_

_Quelqu'un toque à la porte, me tirant de ma contemplation des deux courbes. Bon sang Minako ! J'avais dit "quelques minutes" !_

« Entrez ! »

_Un jeune garçon passe la porte, la referme derrière lui et reste à côté d'elle. Comme il l'a appris depuis son plus jeune âge, je suppose, il s'incline légèrement. Je lui rends la salutation puis l'invite à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouve en face de mon bureau. Une fois bien calé, il pose ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses, et attend. Je l'observe quelques secondes. Il a le visage totalement inexpressif, se contentant de me fixer de son regard glacé, il attend la suite. Après avoir pris une légère inspiration, je commence :_

« Donc, tu te nommes Hiwatari Satoshi, tu as 14 ans, tu es né le… »

_Je débite les informations usuelles, histoire de vérifier que je parle bien à la bonne personne et que nous parlons tous deux le même langage. L'adolescent me répond soit par des « Oui. » monocordes, soit par de simples hochement de tête. Pas bavard, le gamin._

« Et j'ai là quelques notes qui me disent que tu as la santé assez fragile. Ainsi qu'un taux de fer dans le sang inférieur à la moyenne… »

« Quel est le lien ? »

_Ah ! Enfin ! Une légère flamme de curiosité et d'intérêt s'est allumée dans ses yeux ! _

« Plus tu as de fer dans le sang, mieux tes globules rouges arrivent à fixer l'oxygène. Dans ce cas, ton système immunitaire est plus effica… »

_Je me tais brusquement, la main droite toujours suspendue en l'air. J'ai recommencé !_

« Désolé… » _Je soupire tout en baissant ma main._ « J'ai toujours aimé enseigner, et dès que je le peux, je débite !… Mais heureusement, cette fois, j'ai réussi à m'arrêter ! »

_Un léger sourire amusé naît au coin de ses lèvres. Le premier contact est un succès, je vais pouvoir passer à la partie beaucoup plus délicate… _

_Je toussote légèrement, puis tente de faire bouger l'écran de mon ordinateur. Sans succès. Mais, après tout, je ne suis pas allé un peu trop vite ? Je racle ma gorge, tousse une deux trois fois en faisant mine de fouiller un peu dans son dossier, puis enchaîne :_

« Il y a environ une semaine, tu es venu faire quelques analyses, ici… »

_La flamme qui animait ses yeux il y a quelques secondes disparaît en un éclair, ainsi que son léger sourire. Il redevient totalement stoïque et inexpressif, comme au début de notre petit entretien. A-t-il déjà deviné la suite ? J'en doute, mais je sais qu'il pourrait très mal le digérer… Je racle légèrement ma gorge, une fois de plus, puis m'attelle à une tâche très difficile : faire bouger cet imbécile d'écran ! Je devais sûrement suer à grosses gouttes, car le jeune Hiwatari se lève calmement, fait le tour de mon bureau et se poste près de ma chaise, commençant à fixer l'électroencéphalogramme, les sourcils légèrement froncés. En deux trois mots, je lui explique ce que c'est. Puis, je me lève et rallume le tableau blanc, où j'ai laissé accroché les radios. Je lui explique en gros ce qui ne va pas. Je lui dis qu'il est malade, schizophrène. Je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer cette maladie, mais… _

« Je sais ce que c'est… Et ne tournez plus autour du pot ! Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

_Il avait dit ça sur un ton sec et glacial, presque autoritaire. Je l'invite à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et je m'assois dans le mien. Cette fois, il pose une main sur sa tempe et la masse légèrement, puis la remet sur sa cuisse et me fixe. Je pose mes coudes sur le bureau et croise les mains sous mon menton. Il frémit de temps à autres, mais son regard reste planté dans le mien. Finalement, je décroise mes mains et les pose sur le bureau, avant de lui dire :_

« Ta santé est trop fragile, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait supporter les médicaments. Alors… »

« Vous allez m'enfermer. »

_Sa voix était neutre. Il n'y avait ni peur ni colère. Elle était même un soupçon plus douce. Je lève la main, lui demandant de ne pas donner de conclusions trop hâtives… Même si, dans un sens, il avait juste. S'il ne pouvait pas supporter les médicaments, et si on le laissait comme ça, sa maladie pourrait bien empirer. Et il pourrait devenir dangereux. Les deuxièmes personnalités sont, très souvent, responsables d'actes que la personne n'aurait jamais fait…_

_Le jeune Hiwatari tressaille, porte une main à son visage. Maladroitement, il se lève du fauteuil en restant appuyer d'une main sur un accoudoir. Il frissonne violemment, une grimace de douleur tord sa bouche. Il commence à respirer très fort, et articule difficilement :_

« Non… Arrête…Ne… Ne viens pas ! »

_Inquiet, je me lève pour aller vers lui, mais je n'ai pas fait un pas qu'il lève sa main pour m'arrêter… Non… Pas pour m'arrêter… Il y a quelque chose sur sa paume, une boule lumineuse. Incrédule, je lève les yeux vers son visage._

… _**pour vivre.**_

_L'un de ses yeux. Celui qu'il essayait de cacher. L'iris était doré. _

xxx

- Habayaka-san ? Oui, une crise cardiaque… On l'a retrouvé dans son bureau, sur le sol.

- Il était cardiaque ? Le pauvre, mourir si jeune…

L'infirmière soupira, puis regarda autour d'elle. L'autre serra un bloc-notes sur sa poitrine, avant de regarder la montre suspendue au mur et de partir. Des patients avaient besoin d'elle.


End file.
